1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell selecting apparatus for selecting and isolating desired cells or microorganisms from cells or microorganisms containing different kinds of cells or microorganisms, for example, prolific cells having a high capability of producing antibodies or cells capable of producing secretions such as monoclonal antibodies from antibody producing cells capable of producing antibodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
(i) In the case where only fused cells selected from cells in which, for example, spleen cells and tumor cells are fused together are selectively proliferated by the Hypoxanthine amino protein and Thymidine (hereafter referred to as HAT) cultivation (referred to as screening),
(ii) in the case where, although secretions such a monoclonal antibodies are obtained from cells capable of producing them, the monoclonal antibody producing cells are selected,
(iii) in the case where cells capable of producing secretions such as antibodies are selected and isolated such as limited dilution, and
(iv) in the case where the monoclonal antibody producing cells are selected and produced, the following respective methods have hitherto been employed.